


【虫铁】西伯利亚狼（下）

by salt1100



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt1100/pseuds/salt1100
Summary: 夏天尚未结束，森林也从不曾消失，往后的漫长人生里，他们还有无限种可能。





	【虫铁】西伯利亚狼（下）

纽约的气候不太好，天不够蓝，空气也不够新鲜。

老板回来了53天，这些抱怨的话每天都要说一次，Pepper连着听了53天，她崩溃的走进办公室，第53次问他——

“孩子到底是谁的？”

Tony第53次耸耸肩，挑着眉拒不回答。 

 

落荒而逃是下下策，Tony当然知道，可他当时确实慌了。

孩子是件好事，对他来说是这样的，可对一个17岁的男孩来说不是。 

他只用了半秒就决定了留下这个孩子，他需要为一个无辜的生命负责，但这并不代表Peter也需要。他无意用陈腐的伦理道德观念绑架一个倒霉的小孩，与性别和年龄无关，这个时代人人都可以自己抚养一个孩子长大成人。

床伴之外的过从亲密的关系会让Tony打心眼里感觉恐惧。简而言之，他想要一个孩子，但他并不想要，也不需要一个Alpha。

Tony摸着手底下微微隆起的触感，三个月的生命在悄悄孕育着，他咂咂嘴，觉得神奇。

算到今天，他回来已经有两个月。

重新回到大厦顶端的两个月时间让他对之前的西伯利亚之旅有种格外的不真实感，他半夜有时候从梦中醒来会下意识的在空气里寻找那一点和森林有关的信息素的味道，但Peter当然不会在他的身边。

他的年轻的森林王子，早被他一声不吭的丢在几千公里开外的荒原里了。

而Tony贸然回来也很明显是因为对孕期Omega会产生的反应了解不足。

他没有被标记，连一个临时标记也没有过。他身体里的Alpha信息素含量并不足以让这个小生命感到安心，Tony很快绝望的接受了这个事实——没有Peter他会度过一个非常艰难漫长的孕期，心理上和生理上都是如此。

新生命的孕育让他的信息素分泌紊乱不堪，他偶尔会进入类似发情期的一种状态，他会软绵绵湿哒哒的躺在床上不想动弹。Tony从来不会为自慰感到羞耻，但如果这么做有用的话他就不需要一个Alpha了，事实是他趴在床上身体里含着什么“小玩意”的时候，脑子里也只会不停的，黏黏糊糊的的想念某个小孩。

这个孩子的父亲，他的小Alpha，还有森林，狼，木头房子，他怎么会想到自己有一天会喜欢和木头有关的东西。

 

于是在某个忍无可忍的深夜，他动动手指调起一台战衣，就向着西边去了。

他抵达的时候已经是早上，空空荡荡的车架代表男孩已经出发上学去了，而这正是Tony想要的。

他用之前Peter给他的钥匙开门，他冲到男孩的床上放任自己狠狠的一头扎了进去，那种味道，让他朝思暮想了两个月的味道。Tony知道他现在的行为看起来很不像什么正经人，但他控制不了这个，他甚至从衣柜里拿了Peter的衣服和被子一起堆在床上然后躺在中间，这种被包围的感觉让他觉得安心。

这事在生理上有个什么名词的，Tony晕乎乎的想，可能好像叫筑巢反应，但是无所谓了。

因为这种久违的信息素，再次慢慢的，卑鄙的挑起了他的情欲。

他就在这张睡了几个月的床上开始变得湿润起来，空气里的信息素开始变得浓郁甜蜜，Tony小心翼翼的解开扣子，他并不想把这里搞得太过糟糕，离开以前能像什么都没发生过的话就再好不过了，他不想让Peter知道自己来过。

于是他就躺在衣服堆上自慰，两根手指翻搅抽弄着湿淋淋的后穴，但是还不够，Tony偏过头去把鼻子凑在衣服上，信息素的味道如此真实以至于让他真的觉得Peter就在身边似的。

“Peter…嗯……”

他从来都觉得自慰的时候叫什么人的名字是件很好笑的事，现在轮到自己了，他发现自己控制不了这个。

这是他两个多月以来，最安心，最舒适的时刻了。

高潮之后他连一动都不想动，Tony翻个身仰面躺着，他知道自己应该立即马上收拾好房间离开，但那些信息素像锁链一样把他死死的绑在了这张小床上了。

于是他睡着了。

这一觉睡得很沉，他只在最后的最后做了一个梦，梦里是放学回来的Peter，他穿着黄校服冲自己笑，说Morgan先生，我回来啦。

然后Friday无情的叫醒了他。

他算得上是相当恋恋不舍的整理房间离开了屋子，当然他也不会空手而归就是了——他从Peter的衣柜了顺走了几件贴身的衣服，尽管Friday提醒他最好不要这么做了，但Tony还是抱着一点侥幸的带回了纽约。

Tony很清楚的发现自己陷入了这样的死循环，他思念Peter，不得不用穿越几千公里这种办法解决信息素危机，但他知道频繁前往只会加强自己对那种味道的依赖，而且总有一天，总有某次自己会被抓个现行，他们会再见的，他有这种预感。

 

只是Tony没有想到的是，重逢会来的这么突然。

偌大的顶层办公室成了信息素的修罗场，Tony被那味道搞得浑身发软，但他不得不撑起力气来和男孩对视——Peter穿着交换生校服，眼神并不友善的站在几米开外的地方。

一场每年例行的学生参观会，但Tony没想到会在自家门口遇见男孩。

阔别几个月，Peter对于如何利用信息素达成目的这件事更加等心应手，几个小时的参观过程Tony身边一直弥漫着那种味道，并不浓郁，只是狡猾的保持在一个只有和他上过床的人能感受到的程度。可Tony现在受不了这个，他怀着个孩子呢，连床单和衣服都能让他高潮，何况那味道的主人就在自己十步开外的地方有意为之。

 

“好久不见，Morgan先生。”他说：“或许现在该叫您STARK先生了。”

Peter把最后几个词说的咬牙切齿，他很生气。

“你怎么来美国了？”

男孩咬着牙笑， “如果不来，是不是我就一辈子也见不到你了？” 他说：“你骗我，你还一走了之了，既然如此你为什么还要三番五次的回去？”

Peter步步紧逼，他从一开始就发现了Tony留下的痕迹，他把男人逼到办公桌跟前，桌面顶着他的腰让他贴近自己，Peter向来不善于用性别优势压制对方，但这或许是一种无师自通的生理本能。

Tony被那气场压得死死的，他不得不承认自己已经湿透了，肖想了几个月的男孩就站在自己面前，他浑身上下使不出一点力气只能虚虚的靠在桌上，却还要用仅剩的力气亮出爪子。

“和你没关系，假期结束了而已，我需要回到正轨。”

他希望长辈的威严能对Peter起到一点镇压作用，但显然男孩并没有把他当做长辈的意思，说话的功夫他的手已经在不安分的解他的扣子了。他完全无视了Tony微弱的抵抗，俯下身去吻他的脖子，Tony喘着气去推他，但那顶多算是欲拒还迎。

他想要这个，可这样就意味着他几个月的努力会功亏一篑。

Peter把他整个人压在了办公桌上，衬衣扣子被一粒一粒解开了，男孩这才意识到到底哪里不对——那过度隆起的腹部。Peter愣愣的看着，他把手搭在Tony的肚子上，尚未成形的生命或许也能够感受到血缘的存在，回应似的动了一下。

“你有孩子了？”Peter愣愣的说：“谁的？我的？”

而这显然是Tony最不想提到的话题。

他不必说出这个问题的答案，当然也没有隐瞒的必要。他的身上没有任何其他Alpha的味道，信息素的联结如此强大而明显，Peter就算再年轻也会明白真相。

这很好，他不必亲自告诉一个17岁的男孩你有孩子了这种悲惨的事实。

 

“闭嘴做你的，不然滚出去。”

 

Tony自暴自弃的说。

而他只是在短暂的几秒停顿之后被腾空抱了起来，男孩凑在他耳边说“这里太硬了，我们换个地方。”

办公桌很硬，但真皮沙发很软。

他被Peter压进沙发里，衣物被很快的尽数脱掉。在被打量身体的时候他难得的出现了一丝丝的羞耻感，他怀孕了，他的身体被生命赋予更多意义，他已经不再仅仅是自己那么简单了。

而Peter显然知道他现在需要的是什么，男孩毫不吝啬的释放着自己的信息素，他屈起男人的腿向两边分开，孕期的Omega变得更加柔软湿润，小口湿哒哒的收缩着期待着Alpha的进入。

于是Peter也就这么做了。

不需要任何扩张，Omega的身体已经自我调整到了最佳状态，男孩进入的过程很缓慢，他喜欢看男人被欲望填满时几乎失神的脸，年轻人的怒火来得快去的也快，他捧着他的脸亲吻他的眼睛，小声的说：“先生，你想我吗？”

而Tony现在根本听不进去他的话，折磨了他几个月的空虚感终于在这一刻被完全磨平了，他愣愣的盯着Peter的眼睛，哆嗦着嘴唇说：“想……”

“既然想我，为什么躲着我？”

男孩不知道从哪学来的坏习惯，开始缓慢的抽送起来，恶意的研磨着男人的敏感点把他想要出口的话磨的粉碎，他其实不太想听到答案，反正大概也是些伤人的话。

他对这个人又爱又恨，他爱他任凭自己纠缠着撒娇的时刻，但也恨他一走了之时候的无情。从头到尾他也摸不准Tony的性格，他好像是在游戏人间，却又处处表现出一副真情的模样。

但归根到底，他的的确确骗了自己。

Peter顾忌着他的肚子，时时刻刻注意着怕压到小孩，于是他把男人拉起来坐在自己腿上，性器挤压着穴肉推进一个更深的位置，Tony叫了一声，趴在他肩膀上喘气。

“太深了…别……”

可Peter并没有要等他说完的意思，他拖着男人的臀部很快挺动起来，顶端每一次都残忍准确的撞上敏感点，Tony被他顶的几乎失神了，胡乱的抓着Peter的肩膀断断续续的呻吟着。

Peter还有很多想说的话，他捧着男人的脸，额头顶着额头逼他和自己对视，Tony被一波高过一波的快感折磨的筋疲力尽，他半眯着眼睛看着男孩。他的伤终于全好了，之前触目惊心的伤痕只留下一道淡色的疤。Peter把他抵在沙发靠背上，去吻他的旧伤。

Tony迷迷糊糊的感受着Peter的动作，从前做爱的时候他就喜欢这么做，就好像伤口被多亲几下就能好的更快似的，男孩在某些习惯上和小动物有着过度的相似。脸颊上温热的触感让他不由得回想起住在木头房子里的时间，想起提花桌布和会响的烧水壶，他们在窗子底下做爱，高原干净的阳光暖烘烘的落在两个人身上。

而男孩也从他失神的眼睛里看出了他所想的东西，他抱着他，慢条斯理的抽送着性器，逼出男人一声一声的呻吟。

就像他们在西伯利亚时做的那样。

Peter把手搭在Tony的小腹上，感受着另外一个正在随着岁月逐渐成形的新生命，他们一人一半组成了它的血肉，Peter头一次觉得生命是个奇迹。

那个充满了奶油和热度的梦一样的夏天并非没有给他留下任何东西，他们在盛夏里播下的种子会在来年的开出花，会在秋日里结下硕果。

果实并非播种人的本意，可生命本身就是一个充满了惊喜的轮回。

 

Peter在成结前的最后一秒退了出来，Tony已经高潮过很多次了，两个人的精液纠缠着交融在一起，弄脏了沙发和衣服。

男人一点力气也没有了，他斜倚在沙发上，任凭男孩亲昵的抱着自己——Peter对肢体接触执着到了他不能理解的地步，但他自己也很受用。

“你是因为怀孕才突然离开的吗？”Peter蹭着他的脖子小声问他。Tony还是不得不坦诚的面对这个问题。

“你还很小，我不希望它成为你的负担。”他说：“Peter，我不想用意外来解释一切，但你确实不需要对它负责。”

“明白了，”男孩在他肩窝里点点头，“你想要它，但是你不想要我。”

Tony简直要被气笑了，他想不通这小孩是怎么理解的他的话，可他还没开口Peter又接着说：“我不对它负责，那我对你负责总行了吧。”

Tony这回真笑了，他说：“好啊，那你想怎么对我负责？”

“我在申请MIT了，很快我就能一直待在这里，一直陪着你了。”男孩认真的说：“你17岁从MIT毕业，这个我比不了，但我努努力17岁进MIT也不是没有可能。”

“你不知道，我第一次在电视上看见你真的吓了一跳，我都不知道在我家白吃白住这么长时间的人就是大名鼎鼎的Stark，我真的以为你只是Morgan。”

“那你想负责的到底是Morgan还是Stark？”

“我想负责的是你！”Peter叫了起来，“Morgan还是Stark我都喜欢！我喜欢的是你！”

“所以你不能就这么不要我了，你不能跑进我的生活里然后又不明不白的就走了，你也得对我负责！”

Tony被他说愣了，他说：“你讹我？”

男孩理直气壮，“这叫合理赔偿。”

Tony自暴自弃的把头靠在沙发上，他想自己这回是被缠上了，想拍也也跑不了了。但是想着想着，他又笑了起来。

“你说你喜欢我，那你怎么从来不亲我？”

这可真是恶人先告状，明明每次躲开的人都是他自己。

Peter急了，扒拉着他的衣服就要吻他，年轻人对接吻没什么经验却空有一身力气，他张嘴就去啃男人的嘴唇，动作像个小狼似的一点不温柔，舌头只知道在口腔里胡乱的翻搅纠缠，吻技差的够可以。Tony纠集起一点力气想把他推开，但是推不动，Peter把他压得死死的一点反抗的余地也没有。

男孩从他这里学到了很多东西，Tony想着，先前是做爱，接下来的时间里他该好好教教他怎么接吻。

但未来的事尚且还不需要他们操心，Tony伸手回抱住男孩的肩膀，他的小Alpha，他的森林王子，就那么乖乖的趴在他的怀里。

夏天尚未结束，森林也从不曾消失，往后的漫长人生里，他们还有无限种可能。

 

而下一次，他会索要一个标记。


End file.
